From California to the New York Isalnds
by Queen of Disney
Summary: 12 year old Percy is sent to a summer camp for special kids. His world is turned upside down when he meets Annabeth. Annabeth moves to San Francisco. Six years later Percy is made one of the heads of camp. So is a certain blond. Will love bloom or will a certain red haired girl and a blond thief interfere. No demigods
1. Chapter 1

From California to the New York Islands

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson sadly I am not Rick

Chapter 1 "Going to camp"

 _Uh why do I have to go to nerd camp? Oh, that's right I am not all that smart. At least not according to my father. Oh, where are my manners my name is Percy Jackson, I am currently 12 years old. I live with my mother her name is Sally Jackson and she is the coolest person in the world. My father is Poseidon Olympian. My parents are divorced but still really good friends. I have a step- father his name is Gabe Ugliano I like to call him "Smelly Gabe", and my mom hates it but my dad thinks it hilarious. So yeah that's me Percy Jackson currently on my way to the underworld. Oh did I mention I love Greek Mythology it's amazing. My dad and mom love it to so my real first name is Perseus but I like Percy better and I think everyone else does too because they always call me that, unless they are trying to annoy me or I'm in trouble do I ever get called my full name._ I was so in my head I totally did not hear my father taking to me till I had a very hurtful pinch on my arm thanks to my dad. I turned to him with a hand gesture told him to continue what he was talking about. "Percy, you do know why I am sending you to this camp right?" I put on my thinking face pretending to really consider his question. I knew the answer I was not doing well in school but hey school is almost near impossible for a kid with Dyslexia and ADHD. But I decided that I wasn't going to see him for a month (because sadly that's how long this camp thing is) that I would use that scene of hummer that I inherited from him. "Because neither you nor mom could handle a twelve year old pre-teen all day?" he laughed but then got serious and said "It's for your own benefit." Then the conversation stopped because my dad stopped the car in front of an arc entrance that had a wooden sign above that read Camp Half-blood. After taking an overdramatic sigh and unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car. Poseidon popped the hood and I got my luggage form the back. We walked to where a sign said "Check In," I thought it was worth checking out (sorry bad pun). I was told that the cabins were a signed by last name and I was the only J so I had an old smelly cabin all to myself. And those aren't my words those are straight from the camp director's mouth. I and my dad just looked at each other I gave him the best puppy dog looked that said more than with words please don't leave me here. But sadly he shook his head and gave me a hug told me to be good and told me not to get kicked out. Man you get kicked out of every school you have ever been to and your old man loses faith in you tough crowd right. So I am in cabin 3 the Poseidon cabin wow yup definitely nerd camp guess I know why it's called camp half-blood. But secretly I loved Greek Mythology but I just don't show it. I look at the schedule and went to my cabin to unpack. My cabin was awesome I mean it looked like I was in the ocean. Which I have a weird obsession with really anything water, don't judge. Anyway I unpacked and I was so glade I was by myself, I looked at the Hermes cabin it's so packed because it was for those who are here for being trouble makers and, I'm amazed I didn't make it in there. After I unpacked I heard the horn that meant according to the schedule that breakfast was ready. When I got to the dining hall I saw that the tables were set up by cabin and that meant I would be a loner. I look over at the Zeus table and there is a Goth girl and an all American boy. I look at the Hades cabin and there was never a place better for the two I saw sitting there I guess they looked alike so they were most likely brother and sister, although the girl looked older. As I got my food which I was expecting to be disgusting it wasn't I went to my loner table and ate. This was going to be a long summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The Meeting"

After breakfast was over I made my way to my first class, it was ancient history. I loved history as much as I loved the smell of Gabe which meant not at all. And because I am Percy Jackson I was late for my first class. Being Dyslexic I had a hard time reading where the class would be held and then finding it was another thing. I was visibly relieved when I saw who the instructor if the class was Chiron. He was the camp advisor aka. Right hand man to Mr. D the camp director. He was in a wheelchair but he was already to Percy the most interesting person at the camp. I really hoped that I didn't have to talk to anyone or answer any questions. But as the fates would have it Chiron pointed out he was late by saying something along the lines of, "Mr. Jackson how nice of you to finally join us, and for volunteering to answer the first question." I really hoped he was joking because I knew little to nothing about history. The question was actually quite easy but that doesn't mean Percy knew the answer. The question was "what is the first civilization recorded in history?" And I answered with much intelligence, "The Greeks?" Sadly it came out as more of a question than an answer. Chiron said nothing and I was starting to think I got it right until a high pitched voice came from behind me and said, "Why do they keep letting in idiots? Really the Greeks? It was the Egyptians duh." I was so embarrassed otherwise I would have totally told her off. Chiron responded, "Now Annabeth we do not call people idiots we all learn differently and we just have to find a way for Mr. Jackson to learn." That made her mad I could tell she glared at me and all I did was turn around and ignored her. I may have gotten the question wrong but I was right about one thing this is going to be a long summer. The boy next to me had crutches and looks like a goatee he looked over at me and said, "Hi, I'm Grover Underwood don't worry I didn't know the answer to that question either." Instantly I knew I had made a best friend. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson" the rest of the class was pretty uneventful. But that girl was in every one of my classes so was Grover I thank the Gods for that. Although her attitude was nothing short of unattractive her outer not so much. She had curly blond hair that made her look like a princess, she had white skin like anyone who has lived in New York all their life. Her eyes captivated me more than anything they were grey and calculating as well as intimidating. I mean who has grey eyes? Grover caught me staring more than once and he just gave me a cheesier cat smile and it was all I needed to blush. Okay just cause I thought she was pretty, smart, athletic, amazing, had the most amazing eyes known to man does not mean I had a crush on her. When that happened I would shoot Grover's not so subtle crush on Juniper Woods and he would tell me and I quote "Shut the Hades up." All in all it was a good first day at camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The End of Camp and the Beginning"

 **Authors note: Sorry for not uploading chapter 3 faster but the fourth of July weekend was crazy. Anyway here is chapter 3. Comment on how I can improve the story or how what you would like to see happen. Please be nice first fanfic**

 **Percy Pov:**

I can't believe that the summer went by so fast. I mean I had so much fun more than I ever had. Maybe Annabeth was a big part of that. Despite our bumpy start we became best friends. I, Grover, and Annabeth made what the others at camp called the three musketeers. But when it was just me and Annabeth we were less and like friends every time. Like yesterday after the farewell campfire she kissed me on the cheek so I am nervous to see her today. I was sad to hear that Annabeth was moving to San Francisco. I was hoping we would go to school together but we said we would keep in touch. So as I said goodbye to Grover my dad pulled up and I put my bags in the hood and told my dad I was waiting for someone. After a couple of minutes he was complaining about needing to go but I did not care nor make an attempt to move. I was wondering if she already left till I saw a flash of blond coming up the hill that could only belong to Annabeth. I ran to her no joke. I rammed her into a bear hug. She hesitated for a moment but she then relaxed and hugged be back with just as much strength as me. Her father Fredrick Chase cleared his throat after Annabeth and I did not pull away. He told Annabeth that they had to go to make it on time for the flight. He left us alone to say goodbye but was not too far away. I looked at Annabeth and hugged her again and told her goodbye and I am not ashamed to admit that there were tears in my eyes. Before she pulled away from the hug completely she gave me a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye then ran to her father's car leaving me blushing and dumb struck. I watched as her car drove away and it felt like I lost a friend maybe something more all I know is that I hurt. I walked into my father's car ignoring his look and fell asleep on the way home. Camp became more of a home but it was bittersweet because camp Half-Blood did not have my mother but on the upside it also did not have smelly Gabe. I felt hollow without my Wise Girl a nickname I gave Annabeth because she thinks she is so smart which she is but it was the best summer of my life.

 **Annabeth Pov:**

Saying goodbye hurt a lot. Like more than I expected. When I first met him I thought he was a good for nothing trouble maker and I was right. But he was not a good for nothing he was actually a very loyal person, in a fight you want him there because no matter what he will be there. Or as a friend you never have to wonder if he will accept you for you because once he cares about you he gives you unconditional love and acceptance even for the traits you hate. We became best friends and maybe I liked him a little more than a friend. I mean how could I not I mean he was twelve so there was nothing really physically attractive yet. He was shorter than me and was scrawny but his face was naturally handsome or I predicted would be one day when he grew older right now he was just cute okay maybe down right adorable. But his most enchanting physical features are his messy hair that you just want to run your fingers through just to see if it is as soft as it seems to promise your eyes it is, and his eyes, they deep green with swirls of blue and flecks of gold in his iris that made his eyes look like the ocean. He also smelled like the ocean which was attractive because it was calming, his personality was much like the ocean as well calm then raging and completely unpredictable. It hurt to say goodbye I blamed my father and the fates for taking my Seaweed Brain away from me. As we drove to the airport I felt hollow without my Seaweed Brain a nickname I gave Percy because he loves the ocean but it was the best summer of my life. I can't wait for the future and I couldn't help but hope a certain messy black haired green eyed boy will be in it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"6 years later"

"PERCY!" MY mom called from downstairs to get ready before the bus for camp left. I finished my last year of High school and other than my mom's tears it was a happy very unemotional day. It was my last year at camp Half-Blood now that was a sad thought. I got out of my bed bones cracking the doctor said that's what happens when someone has a growth spurt which I had I was now a towering 6 feet tall. I held the record for the most awards won for swimming in the east half of the U.S. I loved swimming and anything to do with the ocean, the ocean is the only thing my dad and me have in common other than our facial features. My mom had run smelly Gabe out of the house and was putting herself through school to become an author. I loved my mom so much she was the most amazing person in the world. A lot has changed from when I was 12. I was no longer shorter than girls, I was not scrawny anymore I had a good build being an athlete and all, I had mussels from going to the gym and lifting weights. I have let my hair grow out to where it is almost of an old Justin hair cut just less tamed due to the messiness of my hair, it drops over my eyes and as the girls say illuminates my sea green eyes. I have always liked my eyes they always stay the same even if I don't they are sea green and have some blue and gold around the iris. Another thing that stayed the same is I am still poor in school but since camp I am less hopeless. Oh and one more thing Annabeth I still missed her and I think of her every day. I wonder what she looks like. Is she happy? Is she still thinking of me? Now that I'm older I know that what I have on Annabeth is a crush and a very strong one at that. She is my biggest what If? Most of the female population would not have looked my way at 12 but puberty had mercy on me and now I was the hottest guy in school this year. I could have any choice of any girl at Half-Blood High but Annabeth was always in my mind and I would never be able to give any girl my full attention. And I am loyal to a fault I feel like I would be betraying Annabeth if I went on a date. And I know that its ridicules because she most likely has had many boyfriends these past 6 years, and it's not like I will ever see her again. But I secretly hope one day I will. Since Annabeth I have only made one other true girlfriend her name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I call her R.E.D. She is the daughter of a very rich and famous C.E.O for Dare INC. She goes to Half-Blood High as well, she is a year younger as me so she will be a senior next year. She was very pretty but I don't think of her as anything but a sister. She is short around 5'4, has frilly fire red hair, freckles that are just as red on her pale skin. She loves art and wants to be a painter when she grows up. Me I want to be a Marine Biologist I love the water have I mentioned. Anyway I get my suit case and go down stairs before my mom losses a lung from yelling for me. When I get down stairs I am surprised to see my dad there taking with my mom, no not talking laughing. My mom as she laughs puts a hand on my dad's shoulder that does not look like she was with her ex. This was not the first time something like this has happened and I know that most kids who has separated parents want them together but this was not wishful thinking it was happening right in front of me. I clear my throat to let them know I am there. My mom jumps a good 2 feet from my dad and hands me a plate with my breakfast blue pancakes. Rachel once asked why blue well that's kind of a fuck-you to Gabe from my mom when he said there was no such thing as blue food she went out of her way to add blue food die to everything, I loved it so we keep it around as a tradition now as a way to say anything is possible. I ate my food and turned to my dad and noticed he hadn't touched his so I asked, "Are you going to eat in the car or what cause I'm late?" He and my mom shared knowing looks my dad with his ever present smile said, "Sorry Percy my car breaks aren't working I was telling your mom a minute ago that whatever gods out there must not want you at camp." I got up and told them I was going to call a cab so my dad gave me money, we did the typical goodbye and I left. I texted Rachel that I would meet her there, she finally got her dad to agree to let her go. I got out of the taxi payed the cranky driver and left. I walked up the familiar dirt path passed the large tree to the welcoming sight of Camp-Half Blood. It was a summer camp now it no longer was for school benefit, just a regular camp which if you ask me is so much better. I went to sign my name and once again I was the only one in the Poseidon cabin. The second year I had a roommate his name was Tyson but he left the next year and I was back to being alone. I saw my friends and turned to run to them I missed Grover, Selina, Thalia, Conner, Travis, Katie, Juniper, Nico, Charles. But as I took a step forward I bumped into someone. We went crashing down, I apologized and got up offered my hand to my unfortunate victim and finally looked to see who it was. When I did my heart almost stopped at the sight of the blond hair and grey stormy eyes that I missed so much looking up at me. We both stood there and looked at each other some could have argued that we were checking each other out but we weren't more like we were looking for similarities and differences. For her part she looked good, Annabeth always had but this was different because she was not a girl but a woman. There were the obvious changes that a teenage boy could not ignore but she also radiated confidence and it was cute? No hot? Almost sexy? Yes sexy it was sexy. Her hair and eyes were the same as always her hair though longer it was still in a ponytail. Her eyes as grey and intimidating as ever. I realize I must look like an idiot right now but I couldn't help it she was beautiful. And to be fair she looked the same I imagine. My heart was doing summer salts in my chest like it was going for the Olympics. She finally said something to me her eyes softening as she said in a small squeal, "Seaweed Brain?" I hope to the gods above I was not blushing as much as I think I am at my old nickname. She takes my hand I pull her up and I say the first thing that came to my mind "Hey Wise Girl" well at least it wasn't something embarrassing. And before I am prepared she jumps and tackles me with a hug, I lose my footing and we both land on the ground only she is on top of me straddling me. We laugh and then we look into each other's eyes and smile, I don't know who leaned in first but when our lips were about to touch I heard a very angry shout of my name. The unknown female yelled "PERCEUS JACKSON WHAT THE HADES." And I recognized that voice. Rachel Elizabeth Dare!

Annabeth's POV

I signed my name on the familiar sheet and I was so excited to be back at Camp Half-Blood after 6 years of being gone. I finally moved back to New York for college as far away from my dad and step- family as possible. I was also really hoping to see Percy the boys who was in her dreams at night and got her attention during the day for 6 years. It wasn't love but I can't help but wonder what if I had stayed in New York and not been forced to go to San Francisco. Would we be together? I liked to think so but other than that she really missed him as her best friend too. I turn to go to the oh so familiar Athena cabin when I hit a brick wall and fell. What is a wall doing in the middle of the camp? Then I notice another person on the floor and realize I just walked into a really cute muscular guy not a brick wall duh Annabeth. The boy said sorry and his voice was so calming and carefree it was rich and addictive I wanted him to keep talking and he wasn't even British. He gave me his hand I put mine in his when I looked him in the face and he looked at mine I was mesmerized he was gorgeous to no gods end. But his eyes were so familiar yet unique that I instantly knew who I was staring at. I was looking at a 16 year old Percy Jackson. And if I didn't already say it he was hot to the extreme like the sun was jealous of how hot he was. He had this hair that would look horrible on anyone else but him, it worked on him, his eyes as enchanting as ever. He grew him towering over me. He was lean and fit and had a nice tan for a person who has lived in New York His whole Life. He looked like he walked out of a magazine add to go to the beach. He must have recognized me too we stood there staring at each other forever. I took a risk and said, "Seaweed Brain?" to this he smiled and helped me up. He had a blush growing on his mildly tan skin and darn it all to hades if that wasn't the cutest thing in the world. he said,"Hey Wise Girl." when he said that I was so happy I flung myself at a unsuspecting Percy, and of course we fell again and we laughed like idiots and then we got serious and I don't know who moved in but we were about to touch lips while my heart was about to explode. I was about to close the distance then we heard a very angry girl call for Percy. I looked up to see a Beautiful red headed girl staring down at us with murder in her eyes. Percy's face showed fear as he gently taped me to get off him and he stood up and smiled at the red head. I was instantly jealous of her, was she Percy's girlfriend? Percy being the Seaweed Brain he is said to the beauty with a smile that could blind in close range and make girls oh and aw at and said, "Well it's about time Red. Red I want you meet someone." This "Red" gave me a glare that was like a dog barking to mark what was theirs I gave her that same look back because I liked Percy way before and it's his choice. Of course he was oblivious to what was gowning on between us but this was a war and I was not about to go down without a fight. And if what almost happened before she showed up gave any indication Annabeth felt she could win this war without even having to get dirty. This was going to be one interesting summer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Meeting new friends"

Percy POV

To say I am a little disappointed is like saying puppies are a little cute. I was an understatement, not that I was not glade to see Rachel, she came here because I asked her to but I really wanted to be with Annabeth. I think it's her turn to be with me and I really wanted to kiss her if that's what would have happened. So I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice when I sarcastically "About time RED" I meant it as 'you could not have chosen a worse time' but I don't think she got the message. I turned my body back to Annabeth and when we say each other our smiles grew and we were pulled to each other in a another hug. I can't believe the girl that got away was back in my life. If I wasn't carful I would crush her I worried but not completely something told me that Annabeth Chase was anything but fragile. We stayed like that till I heard a very Nico-like voice say very loudly "For Zeus's Sake Get a Cabin!" At that I and Annabeth finally parted only to end up laughing so hard that we ended on the floor again. I whipped my eyes from the tears of laughing to hard and looked up at my friends who maybe not as mad as Rachel shared questioning looks. I had told them about Annabeth but they had never seen her cause I didn't have a phone or a camera that first year at camp cause I thought it was going to be lame. I got up helped Annabeth up and gave her another hug while I hugged her I turned my head to my friends and told them, "This is Annabeth, my Wise Girl." Then the look on their faces was enough to make me laugh I looked at Annabeth and it only made me meet the ground again she looked like a blushing fish out of water. I realized that I have been on the ground at least four times now so I got up hopefully for the last time today. Well like New Year's resolutions that failed when I looked and they still had the same faces. Then Annabeth was the first to recover although she just hugged me again and didn't say anything I was okay with that if I was nothing more than a human teddy-bear to her this summer I would be okay with that in fact she could call me Mr. Cuddles. Then all at once as if snapping out of a day dream they all start shouting question as us and I felt like a celebrity. I told them to slow down one question at a time. Thalia was the first to talk to Annabeth "Oh My Gods Percy has told us so much about you, no seriously he would not shut up like it was an obsession not healthy. My name is Thalia Grace I have been here scene the third year at camp. If you need anything or to just hang out I am in the Zeus cabin. Nice to finally meet the girl who Percy couldn't forget." I must have been blushing because Annabeth looked at me and gave a chuckle but hugged me even tighter. Nico was the next to introduce himself, "Hi I'm Nico DiAngelo it's nice to meet you. Like Thalia said if you need anything I'm in the Hades cabin." I really wanted to take the attention off of me for a minute so I said "Ya or if they're not there check the others cabin those two are always in each other's cabins." I saw them blush and I was proud but the questions where back to us. Grover said, "HEY Annabeth it's great to see you again." "Juniper Green at your service nice to meet you Annabeth." Conner and Travis being twins said at the same time, "I'm Conner and this is my brother Travis, and I'm Travis and this is my brother Conner and were the Stroll brothers we are in the Hermes cabin." Shy cute Katie was next, "I'm Katie Gardner I am in the Demeter cabin." Rachel was the last to introduce herself, "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Percy's best female friend nice to meet you Wise Girl." Conner said in a not so convincing cough "Carful red Annabeth might steal that title." My friends really didn't like Rachel, I don't know why. But I was mad so I calmingly turned to Rachel and said," RED you can't call her that only I can call her that, me not you." Rachel and everyone other than Annabeth and Grover looked surprised but me and Annabeth agreed a long time ago that that's what we would only call each other to her I was Seaweed Brain and she was my Wise Girl. Rachel screamed at me, "Fine whatever Perce I'm going to my cabin!" and she stomped off and my friends cheered but I felt bad, but I could only feel a little bad because when Annabeth beamed her wonderful smile at me it was worth it.

Annabeth POV

Everyone seemed so nice and I was still blushing from Percy calling me his Wise Girl. When the introductions were going around I knew I was always right Percy had a great taste in friends then the RED introduced herself. When she finished with Wise Girl I was beyond mad, I hated how it sounded from anyone else's lips but Percy's. When Grover one time used it Percy got really mad but I don't know if he still would or if he wouldn't mind her using it. After Percy yelled I was so happy Percy may have looked worlds apart from before but he was the same loyal Seaweed Brain he always was. When Rachel stomped off I felt like waving and saying don't come back. I really have no clue as to why Percy was even her friend. Although it was obvious to me she wanted something more well she would have to get in line I have waited for six years to get a chance at more than friends with Percy. Then his friends cheered and I Knew they didn't like her either but Percy was a better judge of character than most people. The bell rang for lunch and we all went to go eat. I went to my Athena cabin and was greeted with so many faces I had missed. I sat in a seat that I could see Percy from my table and we smiled at each other looking at each other and making funny faces. After lunch as much as I hated it I had to leave Percy and his friends I needed to unpack. We all had to and so we agreed to see each other at the camp fire. I walked into the cabin and was welcome to the aroma of wood and recently washed sheets. I took what used to be my bunk, I was glade no one else wanted it cause it had a desk with it so I started calming it by putting books in it and pictures of architecture on it. I have never felt more at home, I felt like I finally came home and I could help but think Percy was a big part of it.

The camp fire was so much fun I spent it with Percy and his friends well I think their friends now too. We put food in the fire told scary stories, told stories of Greek Mythology which we all liked. We sang songs and danced to non-existent music, took weird pictures next to the camp fire and looked up at the stars this was the only place I could think that you could view the stares in New York. Percy walked me back to my cabin and gave me a hug goodnight like he used to. When I went inside I got ready for bed I was about to change my shirt when I noticed a faint smell of the ocean and something else that smelled so Percy. I realized that I had been hugging him for a good part of the whole day and his scent must have gotten on my shirt. So I left it on and got into bed and had a wonderful dream about the ocean and a sea-green eyed boy. But the dream for once could not compare to reality. I had Percy back, and I could not wait to see what tomorrow had to bring.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Um,What Just Happened?"

Percy POV

Two weeks of pure paridise or almost if Rachel would cool it on Annabeth. Somehow they got off on the wrong foot and now hated each other. When I was with Rachel Annabeth would stay away from me and vice versa. It was annoying everyone and they all took Annabeth's side and ignored Rachel with her. Like they would all make and excuse to leave when she came. To be honest I was mad at both of them, Annabeth and the rest for being mean to Rachel, but Rachel wasn't friendly the first meeting either so I was disappointed that she was so mean. And when it was just the two of us she would rant about how Annabeth this and Annabeth that. It was starting to get annoying really, when I was with Wise Girl she never even mentions RED. The feud had ruined camp for him, he felt like he was caught in the middle. Like they were getting a divorce and he was the child who they fought over. So his time was either spent with Annabeth and his friends or Rachel. The most exciting thing that happened so far was that Nico and Thalia were caught making out and were now officially a couple. They were so cute others were discussed when they got mussy with each other around us but I love, love. So yesterday I kicked capture the flag butt with Wise Girl so now I am off to spend today with Rachel. She hasn't liked many parts of camp she had her dad order the camp not to let her participate in much of the games in camp. She got one of the nice cabins her dad paid for that was kind of faraway form everyone. On my walk I thought about her of course, her golden hair, grey stormy eyes, and her smile. I thought about last night when we won the game she gave me a long hug and at the camp fire she laid her head on my shoulder, but most of all when I walked her to her cabin she have me a kiss on the cheek. I saw the hints of a blush on her cheeks and if I could've I would've stopped time and looked at that face for the rest of my pathetic life. Pathetic because even this morning I woke up with that goofy smile I had fallen asleep with. Everyone at camp knew of my hopeless crush. I found myself so lost in thought that when I looked up I hadn't known that I had walked to Rachel's door. I knocked and she responded, "Be right there Percy." she knew it was me really no one likes her, can't say I blame them she is a very hard person to get along with but still a great friend. And it doesn't help that no guys talk to her she is pretty but they like myself are in love with Annabeth and she is respected/ feared by the female population. But unlike Rachel Annabeth didn't tell people not to talk to her she does not care. She came out a moment later and we made our way over to the beach and we sat down on the sand. There was comfortable silence until Rachel looked at me and asked, "Is it true that you like Annabeth?" I knew she would not like the answer since she hated her but I could never deny it even if red would think I was a backstabber. I replied, "No I don't like her-" I was cut off by Rachel saying, "OH thank the gods I-" this time I cut her off and continued, "I love her." Then an awkward silence followed. She was looking down and asked "why?" And I tell her why I love her it came as easy as describing why you loved a certain food. When I was done she looked at me leaned in close and said, "I can change that." And she kissed me, she kissed me. I evidently pulled away just in time to see blond hair running the opposite way. I got to my feet and yelled for the girl I was in love with to stop running and left the girl who kissed me in tears and I didn't care. In my head I was thinking "Um, what just happened?"

Annabeth POV

I woke up happy that I was going to see Percy today, then I remembered he was spending the day with _her_ and the smile I had on my face science I kissed Percy's soft cheeks dropped into a frown. The day got worse then Chiron said that there was going to be a cabin meetings for the heads of the cabins. Somehow she was elected as the head and Percy being the only inhabitance of cabin 3 he was one too and she was assigned to go get him. She was happy to get him away from the red haired she devil. Grover gave her the tip that he was going to the beach with her cause he loved any excuse to go to the beach. I walked threw the woods and when I got there I heard a very Seaweed Brain voice saying that he 'loved her' and my heart broke and then that lucky devil leaned closer and whisperd something in his ear then did what I've wanted to do for 6 years. She kissed him, on the lips. I turn and ran I must have made noise because I soon heard him say my name. He probably didn't want people to find out about him and Rachel. At the thought my stomach turned and did a 180 while my eyes leaked like a dam exploded, and my heart was breaking, my head was spinning, my throat was hurting because of the sobs that escaped. I thought that by some miracle that he liked me. I was so stupid. I mean Annabeth, why on earth would he like you, the two of you were worlds apart. I wanted to get to my cabin so fast that I was not looking were I was going, I wanted to curl into a ball and cry for the rest of my life. I know it's dumb but that's what heartbreak does to a girl. When I was in front of the Hermes cabin that's 2 cabins away from the Athena cabin I bumped into someone. And it was like the first day I ended up on the ground and so did the stranger. I looked to the stranger to see and handsome boy who looked about 19 one year older than her he had a scar on his face, honey blond hair, crystal blue eyes that showed trouble like Percy's did. The Stanger said, "Well that's one way to meet somebody." I laughed and it felt great but the smile he gave me was even better. He got up and helped me up then put his hand out once more and introduced himself. "Hi my name is Luke Castellan," I told him, "My name is Annabeth Chase so I guess you will be staying at the Athena cabin since your last name starts with a c." Luke smiled and said, "I would but the cabin is full so I am stating in the Hermes cabin." oh, that was not a fun cabin, "Carful they like to pick on the new guy and that cabin is full of thief's so carful don't put anything valuable out in the open." He smiled and stared in that direction then looking over his shoulder said, "What would have I done without you Annie, my heroin see you later superwoman." with that I was happy but then I heard Percy yelling my name and I ran to the cabin and silently cried and ignored the dinner bell and skipped the camp fire and just slept with tears streaming down my face till I drifted into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
